


Accelerated

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Pike Lives, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Leonard McCoy, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 老套ABO设定。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

在纳拉达上时没有人注意到发生了什么。是的，信息素满天飞，因为人人都在高度紧张的状态。到了这个时候柯克已经差不多对其他阿尔法的信息素脱敏了。他把派克的手臂绕在自己肩上，注意到被折磨过的舰长浑身冷汗。呼吸之间他们回到了企业号上，麦考伊冲向传送台接过派克，然后派克的信息素骤然失控。

“狗屎，”柯克脱口而出。他重新打量自己的好友：高大，阴沉，疲惫，浑身上下浸透了不同人的信息素，除了他自己的那种结合过的欧米茄才有的甜美但黯淡的舒适气味。“这里有未结合的欧米茄吗？”

“气味阻隔剂！”麦考伊对着跟进来的医疗官大吼，已经开始扫描派克的数据。“调出他的医疗档案，检查他的紧急状况意愿书。”他对另一个人命令，接过双手奉上的阻隔剂。派克的信息素几乎是立刻消失了，在场的阿尔法都松了一口气。“继续工作，”麦考伊转过头来对柯克命令道，“我会处理好这个。”

柯克紧紧盯着派克搂住麦考伊的胳膊。“你结合过了，老骨头。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼。“四级意愿，医生，”另一个医疗官说道。麦考伊的注意力回到了派克身上。“把数据传输给麦本加医生，让他建立模拟图；准备好隔离室。舰长，”柯克不自觉地站直了一点，直到他意识到麦考伊指的是派克。“我需要你松开手。”

奇迹般地，派克真的松开了胳膊。麦考伊抓住机会把他推到运输床上。“你！”他转过身来指着操作台边的少尉，“自己到医疗翼报道，注射抑制剂。”

“是的，长官，”少尉响亮地应道。

麦考伊像来时一样匆匆地离开了。

* * *

派克已经很熟悉麻醉剂消退的感觉，但这一次有所不同。在他找出异常之前，有人走了进来。他知道，不是因为他听到了脚步声、或看到了人影，而是因为他的身体突然复苏了。于是他知道了。

“派克舰长，”来人说道，“你可能已经有所感觉了，但我觉得还是有必要正式汇报一下。”

派克睁开眼端详麦考伊医生。他见过这个年轻人几次，最近一次可能就是今天。他当然有注意到麦考伊长得不错，但之前他的眼睛有这么明亮吗？麦考伊紧紧皱着眉，正常人做这个表情可能会显得极不友好，但麦考伊这么做看起来……

“派克舰长，”麦考伊叹了口气，“你在听我说话吗？”

“是的？”派克试着集中注意力。“你能走近一点吗？”

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“阿尔法，”他嘟哝着拉过一张椅子，坐在床边，伸手搭在派克赤裸的小臂上。从他们肌肤相触的地方，一连串的火花涌向四周，点亮了他全身。最重要的是点亮了他的脑子。

“麦考伊医生，”派克开口。他不知道该怎么继续下去了，所以他用上了最习惯的口吻：“这是怎么一回事？”

“你登记了四级意愿，”麦考伊防备地说，“你进入了应激性发情期，考虑到你的神经系统，我们不能冒险使用抑制剂。麦本加医生和我共同做了个决定，你可以查看医疗报告，一切都是合规的。”

被折磨的阿尔法确实可能进入应激性发情期，但，“应激性发情期只会发生在未结合的欧米茄在场时，”派克停了下来。“未结合的军官都需要注射抑制剂，我不认为你会犯下这种低级错误。”

麦考伊看起来极其不情愿。“我结合过。”

“显然，”派克克制不住地微笑起来，不管他理性的那一部分有多恼火，“和我，在传送台上。”

“不！我和前妻结合过。”麦考伊做了个鬼脸。“当然，那段结合已经有四年多没有再强化过，但……我猜是突然的高压加速了自然消退。无论如何，这确实是我的失误，我会……停下，你笑得太露骨了。”

他 **击败** 了之前那个阿尔法，他的信息素 **覆盖** 了那个该死的阿尔法的标记。派克艰难地压下嘴角，另一个问题浮现上来。“你让我标记了你，”他试图在脑海里翻找出具体的记忆，“为什么？”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“你需要尽快开始手术。”

派克眨了眨眼睛，开始明白过来。“四级意愿不包括完整的结合。”

“只是一次标记，”麦考伊说。“如果不进行强化，它很快就会消退。”

仍然，它的消退会比单纯的性——甚至成结——形成的连接慢得多。派克呼了口气。“我很抱歉，”他垂下视线，注意到自己不知何时握住了麦考伊的手。麦考伊似乎没注意到这一点。“只是愚蠢的生理结构而已。我不会拿这个绑定你的，放心。”

这本来应该是句玩笑话，但派克身体里的那个阿尔法正在大发光火。他紧绷地笑了笑。“还有别的吗？”

“噢……我还有更多坏消息。”麦考伊收紧了手指，拇指在派克虎口上轻柔地打转。无论他是有意还是无意，派克都放松下来。“说来听听，不会更糟了。”

* * *

每一次派克看到麦考伊，他都更加清晰地感觉到他们之间的连接。他的身体渴望着靠近另一具身体，另一具他标记过的、属于他的身体。即使见不到麦考伊，在其他舰员身上，他也能闻到麦考伊的味道——和他的信息素结合以后的味道。甜美而柔和，令人沉醉。

麦考伊在躲着他，他尊重这一选择。但在几个月之后，企业号从柯克的处女航回来以后，派克决定是时候谈谈了。企业号的舰员们举办了一次派对，派克在吧台边找到了独酌的麦考伊。他闻起来一点儿也没变。

结合是双向的，所以他知道麦考伊 **知道** 自己在靠近。麦考伊没有转过身来，也没有拔腿就走。派克坐到他身边，示意酒保来一杯威士忌，动作大到任何视力正常的人都没法装作看不见。

“上将，”麦考伊不情不愿地向他致意。

“麦考伊医生，”派克对他微笑。“有一件事我想向你请教。”

“您谦卑的仆人乐意为您效劳，”麦考伊讥讽地说。派克拿到了自己的酒杯，满不在乎地撞了撞他的杯子。

“它没有消退。”

“这不是个问题，”麦考伊指出。

“不，”派克啜饮一口。“通常来说单次标记只能持续这么久，除非。”

麦考伊耐心地等了一会儿。“仍然不是个问题。”

派克放下酒杯。“不是高压，是不是？是我，”他克制住了靠近麦考伊的冲动，维持着他们之间一臂远的距离。麦考伊看起来随时会拔腿就跑，但他勉强坐住了。“只是愚蠢的生理，”他咕哝道。

“我们的一切精神活动都建立在生理结构上，”派克提醒道。他一口喝完剩下的酒。“但我想你比我更清楚这一点。”

“确实，”麦考伊说，突然间看起来镇定了许多，“生理决定了我们会在谁身上感受到性吸引，生理也决定了我们想不想回应这种性吸引。我不想，句号。”他放下酒杯站了起来，派克没有阻拦，只是低声问道：“你是怎么忍受的？”

麦考伊低下头来，一瞬间看起来无比脆弱。

“像你说的，忍着。”他犹豫了一下，将双手插进外套口袋中。“最终这一切都会消退的。”

“真的吗？”派克偏了偏头，“你真的认为如果没有这个——”他伸出手指在自己脖子附近转了一圈，麦考伊的视线不自觉地被吸引过来，“我们就不会坐在这里？不会有这场谈话？生理结构注定我会为你疯狂。”

麦考伊涨红了脸。愤怒还是挫败？派克不太能确定。“你会这么说只是因为阿尔法的本能而已，”他嘶嘶地说道，看来是愤怒了。派克突然好奇起来：是什么让麦考伊会对阿尔法的示好充满愤怒？他仍然没有站起来，部分是因为他想给麦考伊留下一个好印象，部分则因为他相信“生理结构”是双向的。“阿尔法本能是我的一部分，就像欧米茄本能是你的一部分。但是如果你坚持的话，好吧：和我谈谈。”

“谈什么？”麦考伊皱眉问道。

“任何事，任何能击败我的‘阿尔法本能’的无聊事情。”派克摊开手掌，示意他坐下，“我听说你发表了一篇新的论文？”

麦考伊更深地皱紧了眉毛，但还是缓慢地坐下了。他用手指拨弄着酒杯边缘。“我可以确定这——”他竖起食指，在两人之间来回摆动了一下，“是你们指挥官的本能。”

派克咧嘴一笑。“对你有用，不是吗？”

麦考伊翻了个白眼，但派克知道自己说中了。

* * *

麦考伊的视线滑过酒吧墙上装饰用的古旧时钟，骤然掐断了声音。顺着他的视线望去，派克发现已经过了零点。

“见鬼，我该走了，明天还要去报告……”麦考伊猛地站起来，摇晃了一下。派克下意识地扶住他。他们两个都安静下来。

“让我送你回去，”派克低声说。

麦考伊弹了下舌头，“不不不，不。”

派克在内心里叹了口气。“至少让我送你坐上穿梭机。”他站起身来，扔下充足的信用点，仍然扶着麦考伊的手肘。“走吧，医生。”

“你可以叫我莱纳德，”麦考伊小声说。

“莱纳德，”派克重复了一遍。在此刻之前，这个名字从来没有这么可爱过。他们朝门口走去，推开门时，麦考伊下意识地侧过身来替他挡住风。

注意到他的视线，麦考伊扬了扬眉毛。“谢谢，”派克说，“我能挽住你的手臂吗？”

麦考伊又红了脸。“别胡说八道，”他低声呵斥道，拉开了距离。顺着街道一路走下去时，麦考伊看起来沉浸在自己的思绪中。他们错过了第一个公交站台，但派克没吱声。

转过路口时麦考伊终于回过神来。“你应该提醒我一声的。”

“我想和你多待一会儿，”派克跟着停下脚步。

“别这么说，”麦考伊转身看向站台。

“为什么不？这是真的。”

麦考伊看起来清醒了很多。“现在是真的，”那种脆弱的神情重新浮现出来。“但现在能持续多久？几周——甚至几个月才能见一次面，我们没可能建立一段稳定的关系，现在敦促你追求我的阿尔法本能很快就会转向别的什么人……”

“我知道了，”派克打断了他。“我们走到下一站去吧。”

“你的腿……”

“如果你不介意扶着我的话就没关系。”

麦考伊犹豫了一会儿，伸出手臂。在夜风中麦考伊的体温格外令人沉迷。他们转身继续走下去。

“她坚持了多久？”

麦考伊惊讶地转过头来。“什么？”

“你前妻。她坚持了多久？”

“这和你没关系，”麦考伊厉声喝道。过了一会儿，他僵硬地说：“抱歉。”

派克拍了拍他的手臂。“最多十年，我猜？”

麦考伊嗤笑一声。“没那么久。一等她找到了愿意待在家里的欧米茄……”

“如果我想要一个愿意待在家里的欧米茄，我早就结合了。”

“她起初也是这么说的。”

他们沉默地走了一段路，直到派克笑了起来。“现在又怎么了？”麦考伊恼火地说。

“没怎么，”派克愉快地说。“很高兴知道这是双向的。”在麦考伊抗议之前，他转而说道：“明天你有什么安排吗？”

“报告，报告和报告，”麦考伊嘟囔道。“怎么？”

“你还没讲完你的故事，”派克说。“我知道一家不错的中餐厅，如果你对中餐没意见的话……”

“你根本没听我说话，是吧？”麦考伊语气里的恼火多了几分真实。

“我听了，”派克把他拉近了一点。“但我只是想和你多待一会儿。”

麦考伊皱眉看着他。

“像朋友一样，”派克强调道。“你知道，上将这个身份让我很难交到新的朋友……”

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“别来这一套，我已经完全免疫了。”

派克全然无辜地看着他。

“好吧！”麦考伊握住他的手。他低下头看了一眼，厌恶地撇了撇嘴，但没松开手。“只是晚餐。”

“只是晚餐。”派克清楚地知道这是个谎言。即使是站在麦考伊身边，他们的结合就在不断强化。也许最终结合会消退，也许不会，不管怎样，眼下他确实在享受。

至于以后？他知道麦考伊不会永远呆在那上面。也许二十年，也许更久。足够麦考伊看到他和之前那个阿尔法的不同。

他很期待那一天的到来。


	2. Chapter 2

中餐厅很棒，下一家印度餐厅则不太对麦考伊的胃口。第三次他们在闹市区排了半天队，人群不断地把他们推到一起——这本身就很值得了——完美的塔可只是锦上添花。第四家是那种需要提前半个月订位的高级餐馆，好在麦考伊的任务持续了六周，给了派克充足的准备时间。

他们的座位在大片的落地窗边，从窗户望出去，南加州的浅海上荡漾着城市的灯火。稍稍扭过头，则能看到装潢优美的大厅，乐池中奏出来自不同文化的乐曲，派克甚至能分辨出来克林贡风格。隔着一张餐桌的麦考伊看起来对食物的兴趣远超周围一切；他刚刚结束一个半月的舰上生活，派克完全能理解他的专注。

等到侍应生撤走空餐盘、呈上甜品时，麦考伊终于抬起头来，看向派克。派克的沉默延续了下去，麦考伊拾起小匙轻轻敲碎金黄色的糖衣，随口问道：“你有什么想说的吗？”

“上周末我扔掉了轮椅。”

“恭喜，”麦考伊舀起一勺柔嫩的内馅，“你怀念它了？你听起来不是很高兴。”

“安德鲁——我的理疗师——他说，”派克略略坐直了一点，“我的结合加速了康复。”

麦考伊缓慢地皱起眉头，然后短促地笑了一声。他推开餐盘，双手抵在桌上。“你可以感谢吉姆，他及时把你带回来，留了点脊髓给我重建。你可以感谢林医生，她发明的脊髓重建术让你能够重新行走。你可以感谢安德鲁，你可以感谢护工，甚至感谢星联建立了康复中心。在这么多因素中，你只注意到一个最微不足道的因素。”

“我没有说——”

“答案是不，”麦考伊提高音量盖过了他的声音，“结合伴侣刺激恢复的现象只发生在他们物理上在一起的时候，所以不。”

“好吧。”派克谨慎地压低声线，“我知道……”

他停了下来。麦考伊扬了扬眉毛，意味着他期待派克继续说下去，但他嘴角没有浮现微笑时会有的浅纹。派克重新考虑了一遍措辞。

“我希望你不会觉得有义务答应我的邀约。”

麦考伊向后靠去，他高高扬起眉毛的方式暗示着一连串嘲讽在所难免，但接着他的表情凝固了，逐渐滑向某种……顿悟。整个过程漫长到派克也反应了过来，但在他来得及高兴起来之前，他注意到麦考伊眼中的 _恐慌_ 。

“等等，”派克脱口而出。

麦考伊缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，视线重新聚焦。“怎么？”他的声音沙哑。

“我很抱歉，我本来应该……对你有更多信心，”派克匆匆地说，“我不应该……我……”

“听听你自己说的话，”麦考伊垂下视线，轻声说道，“你什么时候这么不确定过？”

对此派克无话可说。

“结合，”麦考伊的声音恢复了一贯的沉稳有力，“最可怕的地方在于你根本不会意识到你被它操纵了。”

“这不是操纵！”派克抗议道，“你说得好像有什么人通过在控制我的思维一样，但这只是……”

“生理作用，”麦考伊强调道。

“爱也是生理作用，”派克再次尝试。“我们都是生理作用的总和。”

“没错，”麦考伊说。如此简短而确定，像一颗子弹一样震慑住派克。他只能看着麦考伊绕过餐桌，伸手按住他的肩膀。麦考伊低下头来，信息素的气味和嘴唇轻柔的触感交织在一起，完全搅乱了派克的思绪。

“我猜这是最后一次了，”麦考伊平静地说完，站起身来。

派克几乎是条件反射地捉住他的手腕，掌心处不管不顾迸发的火花像某种拙劣的玩笑。他对上麦考伊的视线，后者看起来几乎是期待着什么——派克意识到，他在期待自己的爆发。 _攻击_ 。

派克咬紧牙关，强迫自己松开手指。麦考伊有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，没有立刻离开。

“我不会再邀请你，”派克说，“你不必担心再次被 _生理作用_ 操控；但也许某天你会告诉我你身上到底发生了什么？”

他们对视了片刻，然后麦考伊点点头。“也许。”

他离开了。

* * *

派克没有再见到过麦考伊。这也不是什么难事：大多数时候麦考伊在企业号上；就算回到地球，麦考伊也不需要直接向他报告。他肯定是跟柯克通过气，因为少数几次柯克邀请派克出来聚餐的时候，麦考伊总是不在场。

在其中一次聚会上，派克漫不经心地想到，如果没有结合，他根本不会注意到麦考伊，一个结合过的欧米茄。当然，迟早有一天麦考伊的上一段结合会自然消退，那时派克也许会看到他，但就算如此，他也绝对不会选择结合，就像他在前几次关系中坚持的那样。

他慎重地考虑了很久，天平一侧是旧有的平静生活，另一侧是麦考伊的笑容，麦考伊丰富有趣的思想，麦考伊随意的碰触，以及麦考伊不在身边时的残缺感。

不知为何天平重重地砸向了麦考伊这一侧，为此派克久违地体验了一把宿醉的痛苦。

好消息是，在宿醉中那种残缺感几乎无法察觉。

最初的几个月以后，派克开始感觉到结合的消退——或者单纯是他习惯了这种残缺感。继续这样下去，迟早有一天结合会完全被打破，在那之后麦考伊就再也没有借口了。派克为那一天做了很多计划，然后——柯克就非得违背最高指导原则不可。

既然柯克彻底地搞砸了，高层在考虑把企业号交还派克。派克为柯克争取了第二次机会（在他痛骂过这孩子之后）。他告知柯克时，年轻的阿尔法显然十分不满——没有哪个阿尔法喜欢放弃自己的领地——但他开口时问的确是：“老骨头怎么办？”

“这取决于他，”派克说。

柯克脸色阴沉地把玩着酒杯。

派克知道这不公平，但说真的，他也不能做到更多了。他拍了拍柯克的肩膀，离开了德尔塔象限。

自然，第二天柯克以他的大副的身份出现在星联总部时，身上全是麦考伊的信息素。派克还没有收到麦考伊的调职申请，所以大概麦考伊在自由和友谊之间选择了后者。他把和麦考伊有关的一切思绪推到思绪边缘，准备好应对紧急状况。

他成功了大概有十分种，然后他中弹了。

当他穿过被瞬间摧毁的会议室寻找藏身的地点时，他唯一的念头就是“让我再看一眼麦考伊”。他再次中了流弹，半边身子彻底失去知觉。幸运的是，斯波克已经抓住了他，把他拖到较为安全的角落。柯克向他跑来，麦考伊信息素的味道温柔地包裹住派克。

他失去了意识。

* * *

派克收紧了手，睁开眼睛。他看向麦考伊，后者看起来消瘦了许多，这只让他的眼睛显得更加明亮。然后派克意识到这几个月来所有的负面情绪——所有那些愤懑、嫉恨、痛苦——都消失不见了。如释重负的同时，他终于意识到麦考伊的恐惧并非杯弓蛇影。结合确实有如此强大的吸引力。

就连这点冰冷的疑心都迅速消融在双手交握的安宁中。麦考伊放下手中的平板，按下床头按钮。

“怎么？你不是我的医生吗？”派克忍不住问道。

麦考伊挑起眉毛。“我希望这只是麻醉剂导致的暂时失忆，而不是永久性智商损害。”

派克笑了起来。他虚弱的笑声更像短促的吐气，但无论如何，麦考伊跟着笑了出来。

博伊斯很快走了进来。“有哪里痛吗？”

“没有。”

“你记得发生了什么吗？”

派克回忆了片刻。“总部遭到袭击，我中弹了。”

博伊斯点点头。“你现在在星联医疗中心。手术很成功，没有并发症。”

“旧日重游，”派克对他笑了一笑。“多久？”

博伊斯瞥向麦考伊。“你恢复得比预计的要快很多，我会说三天。”

麦考伊无意识地动了动拇指，什么也没说。等到博伊斯离开以后，派克转向麦考伊，在开口前静静感受了片刻重新加强的结合。“又是医疗措施？”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼，但眼神没什么威力。他移开视线，看向另一个方向。过了好一会儿，他才说：“起初是这样的。”

“起初？”

麦考伊长长地吐出一口气。“然后吉姆死了。”

派克慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“吉姆？”

“他被复活了，现在还在昏迷中，”麦考伊补充道，虽然补充的解释仍然是天方夜谭。“这很……复杂。”

“复活，”派克重复道。

麦考伊耸耸肩。“总之……在你身边我能睡一会儿。”

一种强烈的保护欲涌上心头，派克咽了口唾沫。“很高兴知道我不是唯一的受益者。”

麦考伊翻了个白眼。派克轻轻拉了他一下。“我想拥抱你，可以吗？”

麦考伊勾了勾嘴角。“等你能坐起来再说吧。”

“好吧。”派克夸张地叹了口气。“你在读什么？”

麦考伊拾起平板，向他倾斜屏幕。“关于重建神经系统的资料。我得说，你真是个医疗奇迹。去年我在你身上重建了脊髓，今年博伊斯在你身上重建了神经系统。”

“他还给我重建过好几个内脏，”派克半开玩笑地说道。“听起来像是忒修斯之船。”

麦考伊轻轻哼了一声。

“给我讲讲，”派克请求道，因为他现在太累了，但仍然想听到麦考伊；也因为他想给麦考伊找点能分心的事。麦考伊在屏幕上点划了几下，开始讲述起来。

* * *

派克再次醒来，发现麦考伊趴在床边睡着了。他的头发散乱地垂落下来，派克无法克制住伸手梳理的冲动。麦考伊动弹了一下，转过头来，半睁着眼睛望向他，任由他一遍一遍地梳过半长的头发。

派克动了动嘴唇，在刹那间仿佛看到自己余生的每一个早晨都这样醒来。他必须非常努力，才能够收回手，挤出一句“抱歉”。

麦考伊闭了闭眼睛，坐起身来。“你想喝水吗？”

“我很乐意。”

麦考伊接了两杯水回来。他把空杯子扔到垃圾桶里，清了清嗓子。“你之前说想知道发生了什么，现在你还感兴趣吗？”

“当然。”派克习惯性地握住麦考伊的手。

麦考伊肃穆地点点头。“乔瑟琳……我是在后青春期之前认识她的。她一直很支持我的学业，但我想她可能只是觉得有学历的欧米茄比较能撑门面。”

“肤浅，”派克忍不住插话。

“确实。”麦考伊讥讽地笑了起来，笑意并未触及眼底。“我开始申请住院医生时，她开始不安起来。等她意识到我不会辞职以后，她……利用了我们的结合。”

派克屏住呼吸。麦考伊眼神空洞，脸上没有任何表情。“你知道……市面上没有针对已结合欧米茄的抑制剂。任何时候她勾勾手指，我就会心甘情愿地躺在她身下。”

“这是家庭暴力，”派克收紧了手指。

麦考伊嗤笑了一声。“你忽略了心甘情愿这一部分。”

“你是被——”派克咬住下唇。“我明白了。”吸气。“我不会这么对你。”

“你的确没有这么做过，”麦考伊说。“我很感谢你。”

呼气。“她毁了你的职业。”

“差一点吧，”麦考伊说。在一阵漫长的沉默后，他重新开口说道：“然后……我父亲去世了。我那时状况很糟，但反而因此能够抵抗那种吸引。我抓住机会逃走了；其余的都是历史了。”

吸气。呼气。派克松开手。“我不会这么对你。”

“我知道，”麦考伊温和地说。他活动了一下肩膀，僵硬的关节格格作响。然后他松弛下来，深深钻进椅子深处，重新将视线投向派克。

“袭击星联的人叫可汗，他是基因战争的产物之一；我们强化了生育，他则强化了生存：他的血清提取物几乎是万灵药。企业号被派去追捕他，他们成功了。”

派克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“他们？”

“我留了下来，陪你做了一系列手术，”麦考伊平静地说。“是的：医疗措施。”

派克不知道该说什么。

“我确实是自愿的，”麦考伊移开视线。“我不后悔，但是……”

他没有说下去。没有必要再说下去。在这么近的距离派克很难感受到任何负面情绪，但他确实感到一种恐慌。他很确定几个月前在南加州海边麦考伊感受到的是同一种恐慌。他闭上眼睛，这让接下来的话容易了一点。“走吧，”他说。“就……走吧。别回来。”

他感到麦考伊靠近了一点，仿佛在考虑碰碰他，或者再次亲吻他。但最后他什么都没做，悄无声息地离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

派克缓慢地换上自己的衣物，上将制服穿在身上略有些松弛。博伊斯把平板和联络器装进一个文件夹里，交给他。“我就不送你回去了。”

“周末见，”派克把他拉进怀里，拍拍他的肩膀。“我欠你又多一条命。”

“你还数得清吗？”博伊斯玩笑地问道。派克摇摇头，拿起文件夹。“对了，你知道柯克在哪里吗？既然我已经在医院里了，我想顺路看看他。”

“你问得正好，他昨天刚刚醒来，”博伊斯陪着他走出病房，声音里充满惊奇，“你的医生创造了一个奇迹，克里斯。”

“他很了不起，”派克不由自主地微笑起来，想起简报里高度凝练的一笔。博伊斯赞同地点点头：“没想到我有生之年能看到死亡被治愈。”

派克眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“复活柯克的试剂是他制作出来的，”博伊斯停下脚步，“你以为我在说什么？”

“没事，”派克飞快地说。

博伊斯狐疑地看了他一眼。“柯克的病房就在那边。周末见。”

派克顺着博伊斯指的方向穿过长廊，视线掠过一张张病床，直到定格在走廊尽头房间的一抹背影上。麦考伊换上了医生的白色制服，几乎融进白色的医疗器械中。仿佛感应到派克的视线一般，他回过头来，遥遥地与派克对视。

派克低声咒骂了一句；当然麦考伊会在这里。他短暂地考虑掉头就走，但立刻否决了这个想法：逃跑从来不是一个好选择。再说，他也确实有话想说。他踏前一步，病房的感应门无声滑开，麦考伊的信息素扑面而来。突然之间，派克完全忘了自己是来做什么的，只能注意到麦考伊四肢百骸里渗透出来的疲倦。

“你有睡着过吗？”派克听见自己问道。

“我很确定没有，”柯克说道。

派克眨了眨眼睛，低头看向柯克。即使是这个才从死亡中苏醒的人，脸色看起来都比麦考伊好。“把他弄走，上将，”柯克懒洋洋地说，“算我欠你的。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼，把手中的平板放回病床床头的卡槽上。“按照规定你应该提交探望申请。”

“博伊斯医生带我来的。”

麦考伊小幅度摇了摇头，指着柯克威胁道：“别打歪主意，知道吗？”在得到柯克翻着白眼的保证之后，麦考伊转身走出病房。派克只是犹豫了一下，柯克就催促道：“赶紧追上去，没人看着他会回实验室去的。我保证你下次来我还在这里。”

他听起来完全不需要担心。派克摇摇头，“等你出院了来找我报到。”

他在电梯旁追上了麦考伊。显示屏上数字跳动得极慢，给了派克斟酌的时间。

“你现在的状态真的适合工作吗？”他尽可能温和地问道。

麦考伊撇了撇嘴。“不。”

“所以……我能送你去公交站吗？”

麦考伊皱着眉打量了他一眼，电梯终于发出柔和的提示音。混杂着衰弱的气息的信息素蜂拥而出，派克抬手掩鼻，注视着电梯门重新阖上。麦考伊拔腿朝一旁的楼梯走去，派克下意识地跟了上去。也许是上将制服开道，也许是因为他和麦考伊身上相吻合的信息素，没有人拦下他，直到麦考伊给了他一个无奈的眼神。“在外面等我一会儿，行吗？我需要换掉这身衣服。”

几分钟后麦考伊从更衣间走出来，没有了制服支撑，他看起来更加疲惫了。他安静地走进楼梯间里，忽然说道：“我很抱歉。”

派克有些惊讶地看了他一眼。“为了什么？”

“上次我说的那些话，我不是在责怪你，”麦考伊垂着头，“只是……发生了太多事。”

“我理解，”派克轻声说。

麦考伊点点头。他们走出楼梯间，穿过医疗中心的大厅。公交站台就在门边，麦考伊收住脚步，双手插在口袋里。“再见。”

派克犹豫了片刻。“你能睡着吗？”

麦考伊瞥了他一眼。“我会尝试。”

“我可以帮你，”派克脱口而出。麦考伊挑眉望了他一眼，派克补充道：“如果你信任我的话。”

“别傻了，我当然信任你，”麦考伊以平平无奇的口吻说道。派克安静了片刻，打趣道：“最后我还是赢得了送你回家的机会。”

麦考伊嘟囔了一句什么，重重坐在靠窗的座位上，茫然地望向窗外。短暂的浮空感后，公交车平稳地向前驶去。几站路以后，派克感到肩上一沉，他低下头去，好笑地注意到麦考伊即使在睡梦中也紧紧皱着眉。

他深深地怀念这一刻，即使这一刻还没有结束。

* * *

派克验证过指纹，推开房门。麦考伊被摇醒以后就一直睡眼朦胧，跟着他走进来以后，就站在玄关里发呆。

“要是我早知道拐带你有这么容易……”派克叹了口气，领着麦考伊走向卧室，满心喜爱地看着麦考伊一头栽倒在床上。他伸手揉了揉医生的头发，“想吃点什么吗？”

麦考伊发出难以辨别的声音，抓住他的手腕，突然用力把派克拉下身来。派克挣扎着坐起来，花了点时间平复紊乱的心跳，一抬头对上麦考伊榛绿色的眼睛。

“莱纳德？”派克小声问道。

“留下来，”麦考伊哑声说道。

派克研究了一会儿他的脸色，“莱纳德，你是不是……”

“是，”麦考伊说，“感觉像是。也许是因为最近太累了……我不知道。留下。”

“你会后悔的，”派克提醒道，抬手解开领口的暗扣。然后他想起麦考伊说“心甘情愿”的神情，叹了口气。“我会回来的，我只是去拿点必备品，好吗？”

麦考伊慢慢松开手。派克带了杯冰水回来，贴在麦考伊侧脸上。后者嘶哑地谩骂着跳起来。

“清醒一点了？”派克问道。

麦考伊瞪了他一眼，接过水杯，一口喝掉小半杯水。被润湿地嘴唇格外鲜艳，派克艰难地移开视线。

“这不是我的房间，”麦考伊说。

“你睡过站了，”派克说。

“所以你决定把我带到充满了你的信息素的房间里，”麦考伊说。派克愣了一下。“我……”

“——被影响了，”麦考伊好心地替他补全。他把剩下的冰水喝光，晃了晃杯子，冰块相互撞击发出细碎的声响。他盯着冰块出了神。

也许他是在等派克自行离开。但现在他开始注意到麦考伊身上令人发疯的甜味，注意到他身体流畅的线条，大片的皮肤延伸进领口，修长有力的手指追逐着杯壁上的水珠……派克清了清嗓子。“你需要什么吗？我可以帮你……”

麦考伊把杯子放在床头柜上，摇摇晃晃地站起身来。“不必了，我应该有足够的时间回到自己公寓里。”他停下来，看着派克握住自己手腕的手，扬起眉毛。“你有什么要说的吗？”

派克张了张嘴。“高层正在讨论试点推行解除结合。”

麦考伊盯着他看了好一会儿。“你不是应该在养伤吗？”

“我有助理，”派克挤出一个小小的笑容。“我会尽我所能——不过我想柯克已经证明了他自己——推动高层给他他一直想要的五年任务。”

“你应该直接告诉他，”麦考伊慢慢说道。

“他会知道的，”派克一笔带过。“我的重点是，没有必要保持距离来淡化结合，你觉得呢？”

麦考伊无法理解似地一脸空白，榛绿色的眼睛被阳光衬得格外灼目。派克咽了口唾沫。

“你会这么想只是因为结合影响了你，”最后麦考伊说道。“保持距离是为了不让你以后后悔。”

“我不会后悔，”派克说。

麦考伊讥讽似地笑了一笑，饱满的嘴唇伸展开来。派克艰难地把视线重新拉回得体的高度：“莱纳德，我没有结合过，但我确实爱过。我能分清楚吸引力和爱。”

“建立在吸引力上的爱，”麦考伊纠正道。“别忘了这份吸引力是会消失的。”

派克有几分挫败地叹了口气。“我的重点是，我知道我会怀念你，在你离开地球去到深空以后。在那之前，我想多留一点记忆，不必非得是我们独处。”他深深吸了口气，注意力放在自己汗湿的手掌上。“至于你上次说的——你的职业。你的事业……”

“我没有责怪你的意思，”麦考伊突兀地打断了他。“我……我那么对你说是不公平的。”

派克看向他。“五年任务开始以后，柯克就是拖也会把你拖上企业号的。”

麦考伊出神地注视了他片刻，移开视线。“我会后悔的，”他轻声说。

派克不知道该怎么理解这句话，于是他什么也没说。麦考伊重新看向他，缓慢地摇了摇头。“我会后悔得想死。”

派克抿紧嘴唇，强迫自己开口：“那就别——”

麦考伊吻了他。

* * *

“你后悔了吗？”

“还没，”麦考伊靠在枕头上漫不经心地说，拿起平板。麦考伊含着冰淇淋含混不清地说。麦考伊坐在医疗道德委员会激烈讨论的会议室外，闭着眼睛说。麦考伊干脆利落地在解除结合申请表上签了自己的名字，抬眼看向派克。

“我没有问。”

“很好，省了口水，”麦考伊点选了发送，扔下平板。“想庆祝一下吗？”

“为什么不呢？”派克看着麦考伊跳上床，不自觉地笑了起来。

申请飞快地通过了：麦考伊需要执行五年任务，派克是上将。预约前夜派克在黑暗中描画着麦考伊肩胛骨的形状，麦考伊从浅眠中惊醒，捉住他的手。他感到那些字句堵塞在胸口，无法成型。麦考伊把他拉进怀里，手掌在他肩背上划出一道道弧线。

他就这样睡着了。

和他经历的那漫长的几个月相比，整个过程快得不可思议，只不过是一次注射而已。派克把止血的棉球扔进垃圾桶，回到等候区，不着痕迹地打量或是结伴而来、或是形单影只的已结合军官。每一个人背后大概都有一个曲折的故事，等待着画上一个句点。他看向另一个诊室紧闭的门，想象着句点的形状。想象着看到麦考伊，但无法感觉到他，无法感到美和爱。想象着看到一个陌生人，看到一个普通人，什么也没看到。结合一定是影响了他的记忆，因为就连结合前寥寥几面，麦考伊都美得惊人；派克完全无法想象这种感知被画上句点，无法想象让麦考伊露出失望的神色。

门终于被轻轻推开了。派克从思绪中惊醒，望进一片夺人心魄的榛绿色中。

然后他才看到了麦考伊。

“你后悔了吗？”他低声问道。

微笑让那双榛绿色的眼睛熠熠生辉。“还没。”他顿了顿。“你呢？”

“永不。”


End file.
